YoRHa Type A No.2
Summary A2 is one of the main protagonists of NieR: Automata. She is a female model of the Type A (Attacker) series of androids produced by YoRHa. She is the prototype model for newer types of androids such as Type B and Type S. She was created for the purpose of fighting the machines which have invaded earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, higher with Berserk Mode, 7-A '''with Black Box Detonation '''Name: YoRHa Type A No.2, A2, Number Two Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Flight Unit), Expert user of close range weapons and martial arts, Telekinesis (Uses it to move her weapons), Invisibility (Can become invisible for a very short duration. Can do so in rapid succession), Regeneration (At least Low, higher, possibly High-Low over time; via nanomachines), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as her memory data exists in the YoRHa Network. Had this ability while she worked for YoRHa), Resurrection (Should the active body be destroyed her memory data from the YoRHa Network will automatically be put into a replacement body. Had this ability while she worked for YoRHa), Berserk Mode (Raises speed and offensive capabilities, but damages the body), via Plug-in Chips: Heads-up display on the combat visor (with minimap, enemy location, data on enemies, various other information), Shockwave Creation, Statistics Amplification (Increase of attack power, defense and speed. Significant boost of attack power when health is in critical condition), Invulnerability (Gains invulnerability for 6 seconds after taking damage), Healing, Damage Absorption, Potential Instant Resurrection (Each body has a 50% chance on reviving in top condition after being killed), Damage Reflection (Each damage taken has a 50% chance of being dealt back to the enemy with power doubled), Time Manipulation (Time gets slowed down for everyone except the user, activates when dodging an enemies attack or when an enemies long range attack is closing in), via Weapons: Statistics Amplification (Various weapons; Offensive, Defensive, Attack Speed), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation (With Engine Blade equipped; Has a range of up to 24 metres), Increased chance to stagger the opponent (Various Weapons), Healing (Various weapons), Explosion Manipulation (With a Type-3 Weapon equipped), Potential Mind Control (With Spear of the Usurper equipped; Every hit has a chance of subjugating the opponents mind), via Pod: Homing Attack (With Pod B and Pod C), Energy Projection (Can fire a continuous ray of energy and highly destructive lasers), Gravity Manipulation (Via A140 Gravity), Electricity Manipulation (Via A150 Volt), Barrier Creation, Information Analysis, Healing, Manifestation of Weapons and Chains, Holographic Image Creation (Via A100 Decoy), Time Manipulation (Via A110 Slow), Hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can set up radio wave camouflage) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (Can hold her own against 2B and 9S at the same time. Defeats 9S in Ending C even though she is holding back and 9S is trying to kill her. Fodderizes regular YoRHa Type B Models), higher with Berserk Mode, 7-A 'with Black Box Detonation (Should be comparable to this) 'Speed: At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can pilot the flight unit, which has at least Massively Hypersonic speed), at least Massively Hypersonic with flight unit (9S flew from space to a specific location on earth in 28 seconds), Speed of Light attack speed with pod laser Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, Class K with telekinesis (Should be comparable to 2B, who can wield Engels arm as a weapon) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+ Durability: At least Large Town level+ (Can take hits from 9S and 2B), higher with shields (Can no-sell attacks from adversaries comparable to herself) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Is an android. YoRHa type androids do not need any fuel to function) Range: Tens of meters with close combat weapons and shockwaves, hundreds of meters with the Pod‘s gatling, kilometers with the Pod‘s laser and the Flight Unit Standard Equipment: Flight Unit (She had access to those while working under YoRHa), Three Pods, Several Weapons and Chips Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: As an android she is vulnerable to electromagnetic waves, viruses, and hacking. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. Will lose her Type 8 immortality if the YoRHa network is destroyed. Berserk Mode damages her body, and leaves her vulnerable for several seconds afterwards as she reboots. Note: '''A2 surviving the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala has been discussed and rejected as an outlier here. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pods Pods are small robots that follow and support the main Characters of NieR:Automata. The number of pods accompanying an android is three (Pod A, Pod B and Pod C). The Pods are capable of flight and are extremely useful in combat in various ways: - The pod can provide information. It can access the YoRHa network and draw knowledge from its vast archives. Additionally it can scan the surroundings and observe and analyze opponents. - It can use its respective weapon to perform long range attacks on the enemy. The pod is able to lock on to its target in order to greatly improve accuracy and trace enemy movements automatically. Those three pods each hold a different one of the three following weapons: Pod a 01.jpg|Symbol of Pod A Pod B 01.png|Symbol of Pod B Pod C 01.png|Symbol of Pod C *'Pod A': Equipped with a gattling. This pod's weapon fires a constant barrage of bullets. Stopping the firing process will launch a cluster bomb in an arc. *'Pod B': Capable of producing an energy arc. This pod's weapon fires a continuous arc of energy that locks onto enemies. Stopping the firing process will release a barrage of ricocheting bullets that slightly home in on and penetrate enemies. *'Pod C': Equipped with homing missiles. This pod's weapon needs a few seconds to lock onto enemies, then fires upto 10 rockets at a time that home in on the locked targets. It is possible to direct multiple rockets at a single enemy or to lock onto multiple enemies at once. Stopping the firing process will launch a shower of explosives into the air that either explode on contact with enemies or turn into mines. - It can provide support by hacking into computers and in case of robotic enemies it can hack the enemy itself. - It can use special pod programs to achieve various different effects. After activating a pod program the pod has to wait for a short time before he can use the next program. Usually a pod executes a program on his own. Charging these program allows the pods to synchronize and perform greatly enhanced versions of the programs. These are the available pod programs: File:R010_laser.jpg|R010 Laser File:R020_mirage_01.jpg|R020 Mirage File:R030_hammer_01.jpg|R030 Hammer File:R040_blade_01.jpg|R040 Blade File:R050_spear_01.jpg|R050 Spear File:A060_p_shield_01.jpg|A060 P Shield File:R070_m_shield_01.jpg|R070 M Shield File:A080_wave.png|A080 Wave File:A090_wire.png|A090 Wire File:A100-decoy.png|A100 Decoy File:110-A110-slow.png|A110 Slow File:120-A120-repair.png|A120 Repair File:130-A130-bomb.png|A130 Bomb File:A140_gravity.jpg|A140 Gravity File:150-A150-volt.png|A150 Volt File:160-A160-missile.png|A160 Missile File:170-A170-scanner.png|A170 Scanner *'R010 Laser': Fires a powerful laser in the direction that the Pod is facing. *'R020 Mirage': Analyzes all enemies in a fixed radius, allowing combatants to deliver a series of deadly slashes to all who are caught within. *'R030 Hammer': Summons a mass of energy that unleashes a devastating blow upon its target. *'R040 Blade': Creates a blade and spins the Pod holding it around the player at high speed, wreaking havoc on any enemies it touches. *'R050 Spear': Produces a mass of energy that sprouts from the ground in the shape of deadly spears. *'A060 P Shield': Deploys a protective barrier that blocks melee attacks. The shield is strong enough to completely block all melee attacks performed by the enemies and bosses in the game. The duration is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 4.5s, 2 Pods: 6.5s, 3 Pods: 8.5s). However the shield can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'R070 M Shield': Deploys a protective barrier that blocks ranged attacks. The shield is strong enough to completely block all ranged attacks performed by the enemies and bosses in the game. The duration is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 4.5s, 2 Pods: 6.5s, 3 Pods: 8.5s). However the shield can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A080 Wave': Generates a powerful shock wave by slamming a Pod to the ground from an elevated height. *'A090 Wire': Fires a wire in the direction that the Pod is facing. If it hits a foe, it launches combatant right to the target for an up-close assault. *'A100 Decoy': Creates an image of the user, drawing the attetion of foes and firing upon them with the Pod's ranged attack. *'A110 Slow': Creates a field that distorts time, slowing down all enemies that enter its vicinity. The diameter of the field is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 8m, 2 Pods: 16m, 3 Pods: 24m). The distortion in time lasts for 4.5 seconds. However it can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A120 Repair': Emits a temporary beam capable of healing the combatants as long as they remain within its radius. *'A130 Bomb': Throws a volley of small explosive charges over a set period of time. *'A140 Gravity': Unleashes a blast that sucks in any enemies in the vicinity. The diameter of the field is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 6.4m, 2 Pods: 10.4m, 3 Pods: 14.4m). The manipulation of gravity lasts for 4.5 seconds. However it can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A150 Volt': Restrains and shocks one neraby enemy, causing continous damage over a set period of time. *'A160 Missile': Allows a combatant to ride atop a Pod, rush forward and charge into enemies. *'A170 Scanner': Emits ultrasonic waves to scan the surroundings in search of hidden items. Plug-in Chips Plug-in Chips are items that can be implanted into androids to improve their abilities or to enable them of executing certain actions. The most important of those chips is the OS chip that contains the androids central system. Here is a list containing relevant chips (For a list with all chips look here): |-|System Chips= System Chips contain the androids central system and allow an android to customize the information displayed on the combat visor. It can be used to display information on enemies and surroundings. *'HUD Enemy Data': Displays an enemies strength (by assigning it a level) and health. *'HUD Objectives': Display text showing the current objectives. *'HUD Control': Automatically hides HUD elements in certain situations (e.g. while moving or fighting) to grant a clear field of vision. *'HUD Save Points': Display an icon in areas where it is possible upload the android's latest memory data to the YoRHa network. *'HUD Mini-map': Display a mini-map. *'HUD Skill Gauge': Display the skill gauge (Shows a Pod program's cooldown time). *'HUD HP Gauge': Display the android's health gauge. *'HUD Sound Waves': Display a sound analysis graph. *'OS Chip': An android's central system. Removal means death. |-|Attack Chips= Attack Chips prodive various ways of improving an androids offensive capabilities. *'Counter': Enables the android of countering enemies attacks with 250% of the incoming power. *'Shock Wave': Enables the android of creating shock waves with weapon attacks. *'Weapon Attack Up': Increase power of weapon-based attacks by 100%. *'Ranged Attack Up': Increase power of projectiles attacks by 100%. *'Last Stand': Increase attack power by 100% when the androids health drops to a critical level. |-|Defense Chips= Defense Chips prodive various ways of improving an androids defensive capabilities. Some of those chips grant a healing ability to the android (Because it was never depicted in the game it is to assume that the healing chips are not capable of replacing sewered limbs). *'Melee Defense': Reduce melee damage taken by 80%. *'Ranged Defense': Reduce projectile damage taken by 80%. *'Anti Chain Damage': Turn invincible for 6 seconds after taking damage. *'Resilience': The android will not stagger when hit as long as its health is not in a critical condition. *'Max Hp Up': Increases the androids health by 100% allowing it to take more hits. *'Offensive Heal': Every time the android deals damage it will be repaired equally to the damage dealt. *'Auto-Heal': As long as the android does not take damage it will quickly repair the damage already received. *'Deadly-Heal': Defeating an enemy completely repairs the android. *'Damage Absorb': 50% chance to repair a wound that is inflicted by an attack. Additionally repairs another wound already received as long as its equally or less severe than the inflicted wound. *'Reset': 50% chance of reviving upon death. The body will be greatly repaired before reviving. |-|Support Chips= Support Chips provide various different improvements and abilities. *'Auto-Use Item': This chip automatically activates healing items if the health of the android drops to a critical level. The efficiency of that item is tripled. *'Moving Speed Up': Increase movement speed by 20% *'Evade Range Up': Increase evade distance by 200%. *'Vengeance': 50% chance that 200% damage taken is dealt back to the enemy. *'Fast Cooldown': Reduce Pod program cooldown by 50%. *'Overclock': After dodging an enemies attack time is severely slowed down for 5.5 seconds for everyone except the user. *'Evasive System': Time is slowed down severely for everyone besides the user whenever an enemies ranged attack closes in on said user. Weapons A2 has a wide variety of weapons at her disposal. This is a list of all weapons available and their respective abilities: |-|Small Swords= Ancient_overlord_nier_automata.jpg|Ancient Overlord Beastbane_nier_automata.jpg|Beastbane Cruel_Oath_nier_automata.jpg|Cruel Oath Cypress_Stick_nier_automata.jpg|Cypress Stick Engine_blade_nier_automata.jpg|Engine Blade Faith_nier_automata.jpg|Faith Iron_Pipe_nier_automata.jpg|Iron Pipe Machine_Sword_nier_automata.jpg|Machine Sword Phoenix_Dagger_nier_automata.jpg|Phoenix Dagger Type_40_nier_automata.jpg|Type-40 Sword Type-3_Sword_nier_automata.png|Type-3 Sword Virtuous_contract_nier_automata.png|Virtuous Contract YoRHa-issue_Blade_nier_automata.jpg|YoRHa-issue Blade *'Ancient Overlord' ("A sword with a strange and uncomfortable aura. Long ago, a cruel lord used this sword on his own subjects in a vain attempt to attain immortality."): Striking an enemies projectile makes this blade launch a powerful shockwave. This weapon increases the chance for dealing a critical hit. *'Beastbane' ("A sword decorated with a bestial motif. Short and thin, it easily goes unnoticed."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. An effect looking like claw swipes is added to every attack. This widens the range of the attack. *'Cruel Oath' ("A black blade used by warriors of the East. A black oriental sword. Its no-frills design gives it an aura of serious weaponry."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. The attack potency of this weapon is increased should the wielders health be in critical condition. *'Cypress Stick' ("A stick made of Cypress wood. Can hardly be called a weapon, but somehow grants courage to its user"): This weapon increases the chance for dealing a critical hit. *'Engine Blade' ("A magical blade used by a royal family. A sword passed down and continuously improved among the royal family of a land where magic prospers."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this blade. Equipping this blade allows 2B to teleport. This works in a similar fashion to Noctis' phase dodge. Although limited in range (8 metres, 24 metres with the plug-in chip "Evade Range Up"), the teleport can be used in rapid succession without detrimental effects. *'Faith' ("A blade once held by an attendant who cared deeply for his lord. Like his loyalty, its blade is unbent."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. Hitting an enemies projectiles will heal the wielder. *'Iron Pipe' ("A common iron pipe. A rusty iron pipe covered in the vital fluids of machine lifeforms."): Enemies are very likely to stagger when hit by this blade. This weapon increases the chance for dealing a critical hit. *'Machine Sword' ("A sword wielded by machine lifeforms. An improvised blade used by machine lifeforms. It may be made from scraps, but it gets the job done."): The attack potency of this weapon permanently increases for every enemies defeated by it. The maximum possible increase is however limited. *'Phoenix Dagger' ("A ritual item made from the plume of a phoenix. A ceremonial implement allegedly made from phoenix feathers. Mostly decorative. Untested in combat."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. Damaging the enemy has a chance of healing the wielder. *'Type-40 Sword' ("The latest YoRHa model. An advanced blade, issued to elite YoRHa on the front lines. Its power increases with its charge."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this blade. This blade charges energy as long as it is not used. This charge becomes visible in the form of blue electricity. Although this state last for only a few swings, it provides an increase of the blades attack potency. *'Type-3 Sword' ("An outdated YoRHa model. A dated YoRHa blade trusted by android veterans. Not the latest model, but proven in combat."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. This blade launches an explosion towards the enemy at the end of an attack combo. *'Virtuous Contract' ("A white blade used by samurai of the east. A white sword like those carried by samurai of old. Looks flashy, but the blade is top quality."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. As long the wielders health is in good condition the attack potency of this weapon is increased. *'YoRHa-issue Blade' ("A standard-issue YoRHa sword. This common blade is a standard-issue weapon given to all YoRHa troops."): Attacking the opponent using this weapon decreases the cooldown of pod programs. |-|Large Swords= Beastlord_nier_automata.jpg|Beastlord Cruel_Blood_Oath_nier_automata.jpg|Cruel Blood Oath Fang_of_the_Twins_nier_automata.jpg|Fang of the Twins Iron_Will_nier_automata.jpg|Iron Will Machine_Axe_nier_automata.jpg|Machine Axe Phoenix_Sword_nier_automata.jpg|Phoenix Sword Type-3_Blade_nier_automata.jpg|Type-3_Blade Type-4O_Blade_nier_automata.jpg|Type-4O Blade Virtuous_treaty_nier_automata.png|Virtuous Treaty *'Beastlord' ("A greatsword shaped after the king of beasts. Bearing a bestial design, this sword cuts down any who would challenge its bearer's authority."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. An effect looking like claw swipes is added to every attack. This widens the range of the attack. *'Cruel Blood Oath' ("A black katana kept by warrior monks of the East. This warrior's sword has been stained jet black with the blood of years of conflict."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. The attack potency of this weapon is increased should the wielders health be in critical condition. *'Fang of the Twins' ("A colossal axe offered unto the gods. A giant, cursed axe, anointed with the blood of innocent twins to assuage the wrath of the gods."): Striking an enemies projectile makes this blade launch a powerful shockwave. This weapon increases the chance for dealing a critical hit. *'Iron Will' ("A colossal iron blade. The blade is dull - Its power comes from mass alone. Does it smell of iron, or is that human blood...?"): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. The wielder of this weapon has increased resistance to staggering when hit by an enemies attack. *'Machine Axe' ("An axe used by machine lifeforms. Though cobbled together from scrap metal, this machine lifeform's axe packs a terrifying punch."): The attack potency of this weapon permanently increases for every enemies defeated by it. The maximum possible increase is however limited. *'Phoenix Sword' ("A greatsword made from the plume of a phoenix. A sword allegedly made from phoenix feathers, used by temple guards. As yet untested in combat."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. Damaging the enemy has a chance of healing the wielder. *'Type-3_Blade' ("An outdated YoRHa model. A durable, older model YoRHa weapon, time-tested and proven for turning machine lifeforms into scrap."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. This blade launches an explosion towards the enemy at the end of an attack combo. *'Type-4O Blade' ("The latest YoRHa model. An advanced YoRHa weapon designed to defeat giant machine lifeforms. Its power increases with its charge."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this blade. This blade charges energy as long as it is not used. This charge becomes visible in the form of blue electricity. Although this state last for only a few swings, it provides an increase of the blades attack potency. *'Virtuous Treaty' ("A white katana kept by samurai of the East. This samurai sword's pure white blade is not yet sullied by a single drop of blood."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. As long the wielders health is in good condition the attack potency of this weapon is increased. |-|Spears= Beastcurse_nier_automata.jpg|Beastcurse Cruel_Arrogance_nier_automata.png|Cruel Arrogance Dragoon_Lance_nier_automata.jpg|Dragoon Lance Machine_Spear_nier_automata.jpg|Machine Spear Phoenix_Lance_nier_automata.jpg|Phoenix Lance Spear_of_the_Usurper_Nier_automata.jpg|Spear of the Usurper Type-3_Lance_nier_automata.jpg|Type-3 Lance Type-40_Lance_nier_automata.jpg|Type-40 Lance Virtuous_dignity_nier_automata.jpg|Virtuous Dignity *'Beastcurse' ("A spear emblazoned with a bestial motif, once used by a lord to quell rebellion among his subjects."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. An effect looking like claw swipes is added to every attack. This widens the range of the attack. *'Cruel Arrogance' ("A black spear used by warrior monks of the East. Its pitch-black spearhead gleams with the ruthlessness of a warrior who never knew mercy"): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. The attack potency of this weapon is increased should the wielders health be in critical condition. *'Dragoon Lance' ("A spear symbolic of the covenant between a mighty warlord and an ancient dragon."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. The attack potency of the wielder is increased while midair. *'Machine Spear' ("A spear used by machine lifeforms, specially formed from scrap metal to destroy androids."): The attack potency of this weapon permanently increases for every enemies defeated by it. The maximum possible increase is however limited. *'Phoenix Lance' ("A spear made from the plume of a phoenix. Monks carried this decorative spear, said to be made from phoenix feathers, on pilgrimages."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. Damaging the enemy has a chance of healing the wielder. *'Spear of the Usurper' ("A prince's body double used this spear to slay his liege, and met his own fate on the same edge."): This weapon increases the chance for dealing a critical hit. Striking enemies with this weapon has a chance of subjugating them. This makes them lose control over their bodies and attack allies. *'Type-3 Lance' ("An outdated YoRHa model. An old YoRHa spear, built to imitate ancient human weaponry. Old-fashioned, but reliable."): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. This lance launches an explosion towards the enemy at the end of an attack combo. *'Type-40 Lance' ("The latest YoRHa model. YoRHa commanders' guards wield this advanced spear. It's power increases as it charges with energy."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this lance. This blade charges energy as long as it is not used. This charge becomes visible in the form of blue electricity. Although this state last for only a few swings, it provides an increase of the blades attack potency. *'Virtuous Dignity' ("A white spear used by samurai of the East. This pure white spear shines with the pride of the haughty samurai who once bore it."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. As long the wielders health is in good condition the attack potency of this weapon is increased. |-|Combat Bracers= Angel's_folly_nier_automata.png|Angel's Folly Cruel_Lament_nier_automata.jpg|Cruel Lament Demon's_Cry_nier_automata.jpg|Demon's Cry Emil_Heads_nier_automata.jpg|Emil Heads Machine_Heads_nier_automata.jpg|Machine Heads Type-3_fists_nier_automata.png|Type-3 Fists Type-40_fists_nier_automata.jpg|Type-40 Fists Virtuous_Grief_nier_automata.jpg|Virtuous Grief *'Angel's Folly' ("Weapons fashioned in parts unknown to resemble the holy wings of angels."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. The wielder of this weapon is healed every time an opponent is defeated. *'Cruel Lament' ("Weapons made of black armor from the East. Samurai gauntlets worn by a commander infamous for cruelty, blackened with the blood of his foes."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. The attack potency of this weapon is increased should the wielders health be in critical condition. *'Demon's Cry' ("Weapons fashioned in realms unseen to resemble the unholy fangs of demons."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. Defeating an enemy makes this weapon launch a powerful shockwave. *'Emil Heads' ("Unique weapons shaped like Emil's head, made of an unknown singular element."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this weapon. Equipping this weapon makes Emil talk in your head. Since this could be a distraction in battle equipping it might not be a wise choice. *'Machine Heads' ("Fist weapons made form the heads of machines. Though simple, they have notable power due to their mass."): The attack potency of this weapon permanently increases for every enemies defeated by it. The maximum possible increase is however limited. *'Type-3 Fists' ("Outdated YoRHa models. These old YoRHa weapons have a crude but reliable mechanism that imparts blows with explosive power"): Using this weapon increases the wielders durability. This gauntlet launches an explosion towards the enemy at the end of an attack combo. *'Type-40 Fists' ("The latest YoRHa models. First introduced in A.D. 11940, these YoRHa knuckle weapons become powerful with more energy."): Enemies are likely to stagger when hit by this gauntlet. This blade charges energy as long as it is not used. This charge becomes visible in the form of blue electricity. Although this state last for only a few swings, it provides an increase of the blades attack potency. *'Virtuous Grief' ("Weapons made of white armor from the East. Stark white samurai gauntlets, kept pristine. Their master never saw a moment of conflict."): Using this weapon increases the wielders attack speed. As long the wielders health is in good condition the attack potency of this weapon is increased. Gallery A2_short_hair_nier_automata.png|A2 with short hair Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Androids Category:Sword Users Category:NieR: Automata Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 7 Category:Afterimage Users Category:Illusionists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Berserkers